


Strawberries and pizzas

by TrisPond



Series: TsukiHina Week 2019 [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 15:41:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20260489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrisPond/pseuds/TrisPond
Summary: Tsukishima smiles. It’s has been only a few hours that they haven't see each other, but somehow he almost misses the constant energy that Hinata Shōyō is. He wants to be with him and not doing the monthly shopping.





	Strawberries and pizzas

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of the Tsukihina week - Day four: Soulmate AU/Domestic.

“Hey, Shōyō, do you want me to buy something?” Kei asks on his phone to his boyfriend. “And don’t say pizza” he warns. 

He hears Hinata whines as he expected, he had always liked the food, but since they were living on their own, he tries to gets as much of it as he can. He says it’s because the food is delicious, but Kei suspect is because he sucks at cooking. It always such a hard time when Kei is too tired to cook and they are running out of money to buy things. 

“Fine, I wasn’t going to say it” he replies, but it is a lie and they both know this. “Bring some milk, Kageyama says is going to visit us next week” he says.

“Great, there is something else that the King wants?” Tsukki asks, rolling his eyes. 

He doesn’t know why they had to buy something at all to Kageyama, since he was always stopping by their house anyway. The only other who had showed up there as frequently was Kuroo (not by Kei invitation, of course, he just goes). Yamaguchi shows up a lot too, but he is much reasonable than these two.

“Nah. I thinks this is all” Hinata says. “I’m waiting for you” he says.

Tsukishima smiles. It’s has been only a few hours that they haven’t see each other, but somehow he almost misses the constant energy that Hinata Shōyō is. He wants to be with him and not doing the monthly shopping.

So, he rushes it as much as he can, looking to the shortlist he had brought with him. He feels impatient with the pace the cashier women takes forever to finish things and he is so glad when he is finally done. 

He drives until their apartment and he opens the door just to find his boyfriend watching some TV. He smiles at him. 

Shōyō get up and kiss him briefly before stepping back to help him with bags. They take the lift two times and it takes more fifteen minutes to organize things, with them arguing about where some of them should go. When they first moved together, Kei thought he would never understand how Shōyō organization system worked and he still didn’t. 

“Oh. I can’t believe you” Shōyō suddenly exclaims when they are at the last bag. “Thank you”

Tsukishima smiles, knowing how happy he is. Even when he had said he wasn’t going to buy pizza, he knew that wasn’t the case. Shōyō seems pretty happy with food. 

“But we can’t live off pizza” he says. 

“It would be nice” Shōyō says. “But I know”. 

Shōyō looks at him intently and Kei already knows. His lips is soft and so good. It doesn’t take long before they start to explore themselves there, with an easy that only came from getting to know each other so well.

“What do you say of having dinner later today?” Shōyō proposes, as if there was a way Kei would be able to refuse. 

He pulls back into the kiss, his heart racing. Every kiss felt like the first one and different at the same time. He doesn’t understand why people say they get bored when they stay much time with one person. He still likes to explore Hinata.

They are making out heavily and all of his thoughts are gone, except that he needs Hinata, when the inter-phone rings. He is confused when Shōyō jumps to get it. His boyfriend says he would be back soon and leaves him there. 

Kei doesn't mind, he stopped to try figure him out years ago.

He is happily surprised when Hinata comes back carrying the only thing on the world that always managed to get his attention (well, there’s no way he could pay one hundred percent of attention to his boyfriend when he was so hyperactive and talkative, but he comes next on the list).

“It’s yours” Shōyō gives him like a prime. 

Kei doesn’t hesitates to take it. This strawberry cake is looking so good, it has to be from his favorite bakery, he can already guess how good it will taste. The strawberry is looking specially fine, with perfect size and color.

“Did you do it just because I brought us pizza?” he asks. 

“No, I swear I had already ordered. I would have done it myself, but well…” he trailed off, not wanting to admit out loud how much he sucked at cooking. 

Kei looks at Hinata unsure. He wants to finish what they had started, but the strawberry cake is looking so good.

“You can eat it” Shōyō laughs. “We have plenty of time to continue later” he says then he kisses his neck to mark his promise.

Then, Kei decides. The cake can wait awhile longer, but his boyfriend can’t.

“Just a second” he says before hastily putting the cake on the fridge. 

He has something - someone - to do now.


End file.
